


The Girls In The Backseat

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: A man drives a taxi through the club district of the city late at night. His fare is three young women who seem to be close friends. Only as the drive continues and he watches them interact he realises the close friends is probably inaccurate. He shouldn't look, he wishes he didn't want to. But god it's hard.





	The Girls In The Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly lost this fic as I migrated from ff to here, but thanks to tumblr user legomcnelly, here it is!

It was a fairly steady kind of night. Raining a little, not enough that people were avoiding going out, but enough that they didn't really want to walk if they could help it. He headed toward the far end of town, where clubs and restaurants lined the roads either side, plenty of patrons looking for a cab to be found for sure. It was a little after two am, which was generally a good time to pick up a decent fare.

  
He stopped for a natural blonde in a white dress, mainly because she was so damn noticeable in a sea of little black dresses, orange tans and bleached hair. She herded one of her companions in first, a redhead with piercing blue eyes and a navy dress, and a tiny little brunette in skintight jeans, a tank top and leather jacket followed them in. She seemed less inebriated than the other two, her heavily lined eyes minus the alcohol cloud of her friends. She leaned over and directed him to an address in the upscale part of town, and then leaned back to check on her friends.

  
"You guys okay?" she asked, hand resting comfortably on the thigh of the blonde girl.

  
He didn't always watch his patrons. A lot of the time it was drunk couples getting way too intimate, or pairs of girls barely sober enough to remember addresses. He'd learned to routinely check his mirror though, because he was now a master of reading the signs of impending vomit, or overdose. These girls didn't seem like they were about to vomit in his cab, though.

  
"Yeah," the redhead said. "That was a hell of a set, Beca. We heard people wishing you were playing all night."

  
"Like I was gonna be able to stay up in that little booth all night with the show you two were putting on," she chuckled. He couldn't be sure but it looked like the brunette's hand slid further up the tanned thigh. "Half the fucking club was watching."

  
"We just wanted to make sure you had something nice to look at while you worked," the blonde said innocently. The redhead giggled and let her fingers interlock with the blonde's.

  
"I almost forgot to time the drop, Chloe, Jesus," the brunette said. "You know how I get watching you with your hands on her. Especially after she shows up in white. You know how I feel about you and white dresses, Bree."

  
He was surprised. He didn't remember ever having three girls in the backseat who were very clearly involved with each other. But the redhead was drawing circles on the blondes upper thigh, whilst the blonde had her face buried in the brunette's neck.

  
"I know," she said. "Chloe and I weren't even going to come out tonight, I just haven't seen much of you lately, and that case I was working on finally wrapped so I had to come."

  
"Oh, no need to explain. I'll never not want to see my girls all over each other to mixes I make," she said. "And you're right. I'm normally gone by the time you get home and I'm out of it like nothing else when you get up. I do miss you, Bree." She kissed the blonde beside her lovingly.

  
He hated to admit it, but he was a little intrigued. This didn't seem to be a purely sexual thing, unlike most trysts in the back of his cab. The redhead was leaning on the blonde's shoulder with her eyes closed, hand still on her leg. She didn't seem bothered in the slightest that the blonde was still kissing the brunette.

  
"I miss you, too," she whispered. "I miss your face… your mouth… your hands…"

  
"It's a small price to pay when the two of you are so amazing at your jobs," the redhead said. "I just love that you're both so happy doing what you love."

  
"Don't get me wrong," the brunette said. "I love DJing. I've met so many awesome artists and had so many amazing opportunities. But I love crawling into bed between the two of you even more."

  
"Same," the blonde said. "I love law. But the best part is that I get to come home to the two of you and share something that makes me really happy."

  
"You're both incredible," the redhead murmured. "My job makes me happy, too. But I at least get to see the both of you regularly. I don't know how I'd do it not seeing you both for days at a time. I need you constantly." The blonde kissed her on the forehead.

  
He was a little turned on now. It wasn't exactly normal for him to entertain the idea of relationships with more than one person, but these three seemed genuine in their affection. They also seemed quite liberal with it, and it was painting some very specific images in his head. Then he glanced up into the mirror, just for a second, and saw where the redhead had her hand. It was right up the white dress of the blonde now. Her head was still on her shoulder, but the hand was out of sight. He shifted and let his eyes go back to the road.

  
"Chlo," the blonde said in a soft and warning tone.

  
"Mmm?" she said innocently. The brunette just bit hard on her lip and let her hand join the other girl's under the dress.

  
"Oh," the blonde said softly, as it reached its goal.

  
He tried not to look, he really did. But a quick glance showed the blonde's green eyes darkening in the mirror and he heard her exhale noisily. The brunette's arm was moving, just a little, but he knew enough to know what was happening. His hands tightened on the wheel.

  
In the backseat, Beca was tracing small circles over Aubrey's underwear. Chloe's fingers, however, had pushed the sheer material aside and they were running through Aubrey's sex. She let her legs fall wider apart.

  
"This can't wait til we get home," Beca said. "White dresses, Bree, always the white dresses with you."

  
"Why do you think I own so many," Aubrey said teasingly.  
His eyes flicked up to the mirror once more, and he saw the blonde staring straight at him. Her green eyes were hooded and she cocked an eyebrow at him, making him blush. Then, of all things, she smirked. He cleared his throat nervously and tried not to look in the mirror again, but he could still hear what was going on.

  
Chloe moved her fingers to Aubrey's clit, and Beca pushed a fingertip into her. Then she pulled it all the way out and brought it to her mouth and sucked the wetness off. Chloe was watching and let out a breathy moan. The man clenched his jaw and begged the throbbing in his groin to go away.

  
Beca let two fingers slide inside her now, and Aubrey let out a grunt that clearly indicated what exactly was going on. She let her teeth bite down on Aubrey's collarbone, and the blonde's head tilted back to rest on the seat. Chloe leaned across and snagged the brunette in a hot kiss. Chloe's fingers were drawing lazy circles around Aubrey's clit still, and Beca was pushing into her with firm, steady strokes.

  
The man couldn't help it, he looked back up into the mirror. The blonde was now staring at it dead on, and as she let out a breathy "Fuck", his arousal became almost painful. The blonde used her hands to push the heads of her companions together, the two of them kissing deeply as they fucked her, her legs spreading even further apart.

With the two of them kissing, neither of them could see the man's eyes darting up and down into the mirror, torn between giving them privacy and needing to see what was going on. He could hear the slick sounds of the fingers moving under the dress, the smacking of the two kissing girls, and the soft pants of the blonde, who was still staring him down in the mirror, every time he glanced up.

  
Chloe pulled away from the smaller girl, and traced her way up the blonde's neck with her tongue. The brunette resumed her earlier sucking and biting on her collarbone. The blonde's hips were rocking now, the rustle of her dress against the leather seats giving her away. She swore a few more times, the last one a high pitched sound, breaking in the middle, and then silence as her head snapped back in orgasm.

He was aching now, but mercifully, they'd arrived at their destination. The two smaller girls removed their hands from under the dress, and the three of them composed themselves before they got out. The blonde said she'd pay, and the brunette promptly turned to the redhead, pinned her up against the wall and roughly grabbed at her breast with one hand as the other skimmed up her thigh.

He let out a breath as the blonde leaned in his window and handed him cash for the ride. Then she dropped an extra twenty in his lap. He looked up at her, seeing the satisfied smirk on her face.

  
"For the extra cleaning," she said with a wink, and joined the two girls. She unlocked the front door and tugged them both inside, hands grabbing the brunette's ass before the door closed. He sat for a moment and shook his head before pulling back out into the street, making a mental note to try drive past that corner again as much as possible.


End file.
